The present invention relates to an X-ray detecting apparatus and an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an X-ray detecting apparatus in which the height of an X-ray detector is variable, and to an X-ray imaging apparatus provided with this type of X-ray detecting apparatus.
There is an X-ray imaging apparatus in which the height of an X-ray detector can be changed in accordance with an X-ray source. In this type of X-ray imaging apparatus, an X-ray detector is supported by an extendable column standing upright from the floor, and X-ray is irradiated from an X-ray source hanging down from a ceiling (see Patent Reference 1, for example).
In order to support the X-ray detector with a cantilever method and to change the height thereof, the X-ray detecting apparatus is configured as shown in FIG. 7. Specifically, the X-ray detecting apparatus is configured as follows. A carriage 120 is attached to a column 110, which stands upright from the floor, so as to be capable of moving up and down. An arm 130 is horizontally disposed to the carriage 120. An X-ray detector 140 is attached to the leading end of the arm 130. On the other hand, an X-ray irradiating device is configured such that an X-ray source 320 is attached to an extendable column 310 hanging down from a ceiling.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. HEI10-057360
In the X-ray imaging apparatus having the above-mentioned configuration, the column 110 should be long enough to match with the elevating distance of the X-ray detector 140. In the case where the column 110 is so long as described above, the X-ray irradiating device should be installed such that the column 310 supporting the X-ray source 320 is sufficiently shifted ahead of the column 110 in order to avoid the interference with the column 110.
Therefore, the arm 130 supporting the X-ray detector 140 becomes long, so that the stability of the support of the X-ray detector 140 is deteriorated. Further, since both of the column 110 and the arm 130 are long, the X-ray detecting apparatus is made large-sized, which is inconvenient for packing, transportation, installation, or the like.